Goodye, Sweetheart
by I-tried77
Summary: It was France's birthday, but no one wanted to go to his party. It was also the day that Joan of Arc came back for this special occasion. But she won't be able to stay for long. What would they do in the time they have together? I say Joan of Arc, but she is also known as Jeanne D' Arc


**I was looking on Tumblr when I saw this. I thought it was a good idea so I'm going to write a story! It's going to be longer than the others. I hope you all like it! I looked up when France was founded, discovered, or whatever, and I was shocked when it said October 4,1958, but then France went through colonies over time and it established over time. So let's just say his birthday is October 4.**

* * *

October 4, my birthday. I have been waiting for this day all year. I couldn't wait to have England, America, and Canada over to celebrate. We will have cake and open presents, like a real family would do.

I went to Alfred's house and knocked on his door. I heard footsteps and he opened the door. I smiled. I handed him a my birthday invitation. I stood there smiling as I waited for him to read the card. I saw his eyes reading the paper. A slight frown replaced the smile on his face.

"Ah sorry dude. I'm going to Belgium's party," he said.

It felt like an arrow struck my heart. I tried to put on a fake smile.

"That's just fine Alfred. Same some chocolate for me please," I responded back.

"No prob dude."

I quickly left. Alfred is not coming. So I went to Matthew's house. I went up to his house and knocked on the door. I put on a smile forgetting what Alfred told me. Matthew quickly opened the door.

"France so nice to see you," he said in his sweet voice.

"Would you like to come to my birthday party?" I asked him. I hope that he will come so I don't have to celebrate alone again.

"Sorry Francis. I'm going to Belgium's party with Alfred," He said hesitantly.

"Ah I see. Going to a pretty ladies party. Make me proud," I said quickly as I left. Should I try England? I probably shouldn't. He'll yell at me to go away.

I sighed and started to walk home. It got cold and rainy. It made my day worse.

* * *

I finally got home. I started to clean up my house. I had party streamers and balloons all around the house. In the dining room I had plates and the cake ready to eat. It's not the first time I celebrated my founding alone.

I went to my room. In a drawer I pulled up a box. It was a small ring box that was covered in a velvet colored red. It has aged a bit. Couple hundred years of dust on it which I quickly brushed of.

I opened it. Inside was a ring. A simple golden band with patterns etched into it. Small blue diamonds were scattered all around the ring. It was simple, but marvelous.

I took the small ring out of the box. I held it to his face and tried to keep his tears in his eyes. I smelled the ring. It smells like smoke.

* * *

 **October 30, 1431**

It was the day she died. It was the day Joan of Arc died. It was also the day he planned to propose to her.

He woke up happy, happier than ever. He got dressed and put the ring box in his pocket and walked outside to her house. I was at her house and knocked on the door. It has been a while and no one answered. He started to get worried. He called her name over and over again but no one answered.

He started to walk around calling her name. He walked up to an old man.

"Have you seen Joan?" He asked. The old man looked at him with sad eyes.

"Have you not heard? She is being burned at stake today," He said sadly.

France didn't know what to do. He stood there. His body wouldn't move. His mind wasn't working. Suddenly he smelled smoke. He looked up and saw smoke. He started running towards the smoke.

He finally got there. But he was too late. There she was. Tied to a stake, she was screaming and yelling. She looked straight at him and he looked straight at her. He could see the fear in her eyes. But it was too late.

He looked around. He saw England sitting with his boss watching her die. His boss was smiling, and so was he. England caught sight of France. His smile quickly faded. France couldn't bring his self to watch anymore. He quickly made his way to his house.

Inside his house he hugged the ring box. He thought of England, and Joan. His anger got the best on him. He grabbed the ring box and threw it. He realized what he had done and picked the ring up. He didn't come out of his room for a long time.

* * *

 **England**

I saw France in his house. I felt bad. I felt more than bad. I felt horrible. I thought of an idea. I went back to my house and looked at my spell books. I found a spell.

I started to chant the spell. The circle started to glow. It glowed and glowed. I had to shield my eyes. When the glowing stopped I opened my eyes again. A woman, a young beautiful woman.

She opened her eyes. She looked around and saw him. Her eyes widened and she walked up to him. She tried to slap him, but her hand went through his head. She looked frightened. I was the first to speak.

"Joan, Joan of Arc. I brought you back but only for an hour. Do you want to visit France or not?" I said.

"Y- yes," She stuttered.

I smiled and made my way out of my house. She followed me with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **France**

I heard my doorbell ring. It took me awhile to decide whether or not to answer it. But I decided to answer it anyways.

I got to door and he opened it. He still had the ring box in his back pocket to his pants.

I opened the door. Standing there was my lost love. I couldn't help it. I cried. She cried. We both cried. I thought that this was the perfect time to do it. I was going to propose.

I got down on one knee.

"Would you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile on her face.

I embraced her. I didn't want to let go. I opened my eyes. She started to glow and fade. My eyes widened. I squeezed her even tighter.

"No! Joan! Don't leave me again!" I cried out.

"Goodbye, Sweetheart," She said. I saw tears in her eyes. Her body disappeared, but the ring fell to the floor. I grabbed the ring and held it tight to my chest. I cried even harder.

* * *

 **England**

I was watching from behind a bush. The spell wasn't strong enough. She had to go back into the land of the dead. I walked up to France.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. That's all I could do."

* * *

 **Yes! Done with this story. Review if you would like. Going to write another story soon!**


End file.
